


Doorways

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, SCIENCE!, Sign Language, Spoilers, Undertale Spoilers, a sudden second chapter out of nowhere!, hopefully mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's have a little Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun Value

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speaks in Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999771) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



> This is inspired by two fics, one of which is in the inspired by thing and the other is this one. please read both because they are kind of amazing and incredible??  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4997878 (Knock Knock by Vriskaserbet)  
> rated T for some language.

There are some studies that show that by walking through doorways, one can completely forget what it is that one was doing. It’s because when one is in a room and decides to do something, entering a new area purges the information from one’s mind by taking in new information and putting it at-hand.

Frisk knew this, after reading one too many scientific magazines, yet, they just… couldn’t remember _why_ it was they got up and went into the kitchen in the first place. Was it to wash the dishes? No, there wasn’t enough in the sink to bother with, and Papyrus was usually pretty good about cleaning up after himself. Was it to get something to eat? No, Frisk’d just had food, so it wasn’t that. They stood there for a second, contemplating.

“Oh wait, I can just reset and remember!”

*is that what you always do?* The suddenness of Sans’ voice made Frisk jump. They whirled around to see the stout skeleton leaning up against the kitchen wall.

“Uh, hi, big bro! When did you get her-“

*cut the crap, kid. you know as well as i do that you shouldn’t be resetting just for funsies.* His tone and look was darkly serious. A shiver ran up Frisk’s spine. The light in his eyes had just… gone. *that’s not a power you should be messin’ with.

“But it hasn’t hurt anyone!”

*yeah, it has.* Frisk blinked, perplexed.

“…What do you mean?”

Without any warning, the front door slammed open. A brisk wind flew in, chilling Frisk. “HELLO HUMAN AND BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HOME!” San’s face relaxed back to its usual calm misdemeanor.

*hey, bro.

“HELLO, SANS!”

“D’ya mind closing the door, Pap?!” Frisk rubbed their arms.

“OH, WHY YES, OF COURSE, HUMAN!” He shut the door so hard it almost looked like it was going to break. 

*so, uh, how was your day, bro?* The two skeletons conversed a bit, Sans cracking some puns. Frisk wasn’t really listening, still trying to remember what it was they were trying to do. They shrugged it off, and, ignoring Sans’ advice, closed their eyes. One reach into the darkness, pulling the past back to the present. Resetting came as natural as breathing to Frisk now, when it once took the act of dying to allow them to do so. 

Frisk stood in the living room of the skeleton’s home, ears perking up at the sound of a dripping faucet. Oh yeah, they were going to turn off the sink. They walked to the kitchen, grabbing a stepstool (they were still too short to reach the sink without it), and turned it off. 

*kid, what’d i tell you?* Frisk yelped and stumbled, kicking the stool out from under them. They didn’t feel themselves hit the floor. Sans had used that weird blue magic to spare them from the linoleum. 

“Uh. Well it’s just. I thought you.”

*wouldn’t remember?* He sighed and put them down. *kid i’ve been researching this stuff for years. i lost someone precious to me because of this kind of stuff. i’ll never see them again, and…* His bones rattled in a quiet sob. *i, uh. i don’t want to see that happening to you.

“Bro… no, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Sans,” Frisk lept over and grabbed him in a hug. “I’m a real shithead, huh?”

*where’d ya learn that kind of language?

“Undyne calls me that all the time.” Sans chuckled. 

*she’s a bad influence on ya.

“I know.” Frisk pulled back, rubbing a comforting hand on his bony shoulder. “…is that why you stopped researching? Why you… gave up?”

*… yeah.* He averted his gaze.

“Was it Gast-“

*DON’T. SAY. HIS. NAME.* Frisk grimaced. His voice had dropped to that low, howling tone that Frisk had only heard a few times when they had REALLY messed up.

“I… I won’t. I’m sorry.” Sans relaxed a bit. The door slammed open again, but this time, they were expecting it.

****

It was the middle of the night. Well, sort of. As middle of the night as it could get in the underground. Frisk tossed and turned on the couch, mulling over thoughts. Over the years, they’d discovered something incredible: they could reach into SAVE points and alter the reality of the underground. It started off as a weird little experiment for the young scientist. They wanted to have some fun, so they thought, hey, maybe I’ll see if I can change THAT value!

It… did not turn out as they expected. Pretty much nothing happened. Aside from that door. The one that hadn’t been there before, in an impossible space. They could have blinked and missed it, just simply walked on past. But it caught their eye and they inspected it from all angles. It was just a plain, ordinary gray door. Nothing really special about it, other than the fact that it _shouldn’t have been there._ Frisk had entered, going down an equally gray, short hallway. There was a small room, and a figure standing in the middle. Frisk didn’t approach them, because something about that face… reminded them of someone. They thought it best to just leave it be.

When they left, the door had gone, and the impossible space vanished.

They had played around with this Fun value, meeting other strange and impossible creatures, and honestly… they thought they SHOULD tell Sans. He was the only one who would really understand how this weird world works. Alphys probably would, too, but… no. They could only tell Sans. They shuffled out from under the blanket and snuck up the stairs, past Papyrus’s room, and knocked gently on the door.

A little click indicated the unlocking of it. Frisk entered, blinking from the bright light that filled the room.

“Finally fixed that lamp, huh?”

*yeah.* he shuffled his feet around a bit. *so what’s with the late night visit, kid?

“There’s… something I need to tell you. Well, show you, actually. Can you take us to Waterfall? The room with the crystal cheese.”

*ah. i mean, sure, but, uh… ya mind throwin me a bone and telling me why?

“It’s better off left unsaid until we get there. And… do you mind not telling Papyrus about this?”

*my lips are sealed,* he said with a wink. Frisk groaned. *heh heh. alrighty, grab on. 

Frisk took hold of his elbow, and in a movement that always left them queasy and disoriented, they found themselves in the cool, calming humidity of Waterfall. 

*you gonna hurl?

"No, not this time," they stumbled back a bit.

*good, 'cause i don't have the stomach for it.

"Oh, my god, Sans. You are the worst." They shook themselves and straightened out, turning to the glimmering light of the SAVE point. Sans made an expression like raising his eyebrows.

*what are you staring so intensely at?

"You don't see it?"

*...no.

"It's... a SAVE point." Frisk got down on their knees and hovered a hand over it. "I didn't realize I was the only one who could see 'em."

*what? c'mon, you're messing with me.

"Nope." 

*so what do you plan on doing?

Frisk sighed, reaching into the yellow spark. They explained everything, the Fun value, the odd changes, and lastly:

"Then there's the door." They grunted, reaching for something they couldn't see or grasp but knew they could take and change. "Just... hold on...ah." They pulled their arm out, hissing at the slight amount of pain.

*kid... why are you showing me this? i told you, i gave up a long time ago.

"Because you need to see this. Now, follow behind me exactly. Or else, you could miss it."

Frisk stepped to the west, searching for the impossible space. They had just stumbled in there last time, but they didn't know if it was a for-sure thing. Sans walked at their heels. A little flash of darkness indicated the rooms changing, and... there it was. Frisk took a deep breath and led Sans to the door.

"This is it."

*...it looks a little too ordinary to be here, doesn't it?

"Yeah, exactly, that's why it's so _weird _. But that's not what really matters, it's... who's inside."__

__*i'm guessin' this isn't a good time to practice my knock knock jokes?* They shook their head, hand grasping the knob. *alright... if ya say so._ _

__"I'm not coming in with you." Sans stepped into the hallway. "Good luck." Frisk shut the door quietly behind them, then turned and leaned against the opposite wall._ _

__Sans had a strange feeling as he walked down the short hallway. He saw someone standing there, but it wasn't until he approached that the image became clear. The tall figure, cloaked in black, had a cracked white face, one eye drooped in a crescent shape and the other oval. A hollow smile was slapped on his face. Sans' breath caught, and they shakily rose their hand, fingers splayed out, tapping a thumb to his forehead._ _

__The figure nodded._ _

__*holy shit,* he whispered to himself._ _

__The figure cupped their hands in front of their torso, moving them so the fingers pointed upwards, then one hand slid to point to Sans. Sans quivered, putting his fingers of his right hand to his mouth, then moving it to face downward. He then slid an index finger to his chin and pointed back to the figure. The figure reciprocated, and in a short motion across their torso, slid an open right hand from left to right, closing it into a cone-like shape, then took all but the index finger and pointed them down. Sans copied the last sign, then raised his open hands to either side of his face, pushing them in and out twice. The figure's smile seemed to grow. Sans felt a tear rolling down his face. The figure put his right fingertips to his lips, moving the open palm down into its similarly open left palm. They then touched a finger to their chest, then turned their wrist to point out, a clawed index finger, and flicked their wrist down, and took that same hand to the side of their face and slid the open hand from left to right and closing the fingers together. Sans shook his head. He stuck out his pinky and thumb, closing the rest of his hand, and thrust it downwards. He moved to touch his right hand to his chest, rubbing it in a circle motion, his eyes pleading. Once again he touched an index finger to his chin and pointed to the figure. The figure shook its head, movements getting slower. They took both hands, pointed at each other, only half closing the index and middle finger, fully closing the rest and palms facing them. The figure barely moved the one downwards for Sans to get the idea. They then took one hand, shaking, and pointed the thumb, index, and pinky finger out, while keeping the two middle closed against the palm. They then opened the hand entirely, raised up, touching their fingers to their palm twice._ _

__Sans reached their hand out, index and middle finger clasping against his thumb, but it was too late. They had already vanished. He fell to his knees, staring at his hands. No. No. No. Don't leave. I miss you. The thoughts repeated in his head, over and over._ _

__***_ _

__Frisk yawned. It'd only been a few minutes, but teleporting and messing around with the SAVE like that took a lot out of them. They were shaken out of their near slumber when something appeared before them. It raised a hand to its mouth, pressing its fingers against it and then flicking its wrist down towards them. Frisk blinked, tilting their head. The figure vanished almost instantly._ _

__"Uh, okay, that's new," they mumbled to themselves. Another minute or so passed before the door groaned open. Sans shut it behind him, staring at his feet. "How'd it go?"_ _

__*it was, uh. yeah._ _

__"...real descriptive there, Shakespeare. What happened? What'd he say?"_ _

__*it's not much to talk about.* He shook his head, finally looking up to them. *frisk, how... did you..._ _

__"I saw 'im in the pictures. I thought that... you'd want to see him again." The skeleton slammed a hug into them, choking on sobs. "Aw, hey, bro-" Frisk leaned down and patted him, comforting him with gentle shushes._ _

__*he- he was gone before i could- i could even say anything..._ _

__"Hey, shh. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay." They remained silent until Sans composed himself. "You good now?"_ _

__*i think so._ _

__"You wanna go to Grillby's?"_ _

__*yeah._ _

__"Okay." They took his hand and started towards the exit of the impossible space. "Oh, Sans, um, do you know what this means?" They copied the sign the figure had given them. Sans chuckled. "What?"_ _

__*...'s just like 'im. c'mon. i'm hungry.*_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen I'm not fluent in sign by any means, but I know a few basic signs. The rest of it I had to look up and describe, so if I did something wrong, let me know so I can fix it. Thanks.  
> Their conversation is as follows:  
> *dad?  
> "Yes"  
> *holy shit. (said out loud)  
> "How are you?"  
> *bad. i miss you.  
> "And P?" (indicating papyrus)  
> *he's great.  
> "Good. I can't stay."  
> *don't go, please. I miss you.  
> "It's hard. Goodbye."  
> *no-
> 
> at the end, Gaster is signing "thank you" to Frisk.


	2. The Fall Of Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so why'd you do it, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drew an art and all i could think abt was writing this after. felt appropriate to add to this work.

There's a lot of speculation surrounding the circumstances of Dr. W. D. Gaster's death. 

"I heard that an assistant got jealous of him and pushed him."

"No, no, you got it all wrong! There was an explosion that knocked him in!"

"I think he just kinda slipped and fell."

But Sans knew they were all wrong. See, there are certain things that someone can see in themselves that they got from their parents. Papyrus got his father's work ethic and creativity. Sans got his father's knack for scientific endeavors... and depression. 

Of course, the knowledge of multiple timelines didn't exactly  _help_ the depression, only adding on and also creating post-traumatic stress disorder (seeing ones brother die does that to a guy). 

Sans grumbled, shutting his eye sockets, creating a look of knitted eyebrows.

"so why'd you do it, Gaster?" Elbows resting on the railing, gazing over into the blinding white abyss of the CORE. "you could have gotten so much done. you could have been the best scientist the Underground has ever seen." He could swear he heard the void whispering his name, causing a shiver to run up his spine. "if you hadn't.... i.... papyrus wouldn't have.... i wouldn't have......" A hiccup formed in his throat. A small hand reached to his shoulder. He looked down to Frisk, blinking away any tears that formed. "ah, kid..." He patted their fingers with his own. 

"You gonna be okay, bro?" They gave him a patient smile.

"...yeah," he sighed with breath he didn't have. "thanks for comin' with me here today, Frisk."

"Anything for you. Anything to help." 

He was honestly so glad that they weren't the person they had seen many timelines ago, wielding a dusty knife, ragged and murderous breaths exhaling from their small body. 

"So...?" They interrupted his thoughts.

"yeah, yeah, we're done here. go on ahead, i'll meet you at the restaurant." They patted him one last time, giving a tiny smooch to his skull before trotting off towards the elevator. He watched after them until the elevator dinged and the doors closed. Sans took one last look over into the CORE.

"....so why'd you jump?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image is mine. you can find it here http://melancholicontentment.tumblr.com/post/133546111973/the-fall-of-gaster on my art blog if you want to share it.


End file.
